The lone song
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Sirena is a misphit among mermaids and demigods. She cant find her place anywhere. When she goes on a quest things change for her. Will they be good or bad find out. Review please t for language.
1. I meat my Sibling

The lone song

Chapter 1

I was swimming in a circal tring to find my way out of this little pond. Their was a storm last night. I must have ben swept into here by the tide. My name is Sirena and I am a mermaid. My name is even Spanish for mermaid. I was born off the cost of spain. I was going to run away from my family anyway but this is rediculus. I was a outcast from the mosent I was born. All my sisters had red hair with green hilights green eyes and green tails. I have black hair with violate hilights violate eyes and a black tail and top scales with a violate tint. When we sang songs they wanted to sing love songs. Me I liked to sing and all and I was good but all of us were. I perfered to hunt for tresures or wach people from a rock. My familiy is timmid of people under posiedons doings. Me on the other hand was curriouse. My family called me crazy. You might call me brave. I was just being me though. Most of my sisters were kids of Posieond and some mer nymph. I am not though. Back to the part in my life where I am swimming in circals. At that moment though it dawned on me. I was free. Free to do whatever I wanted. Free to watch people above me. Free to sing my songs. Free to do anyting. At this realization I swam up to the serface to explore.

* * *

><p>Percy's view<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting comly and peacfuly with Annabeth at my side. I was truly happy at that one monent. Then I saw bubbles comming up from the pond. "Stupid water nyphs." Annabeth said then started cussing in greek. I just had to smile. No mater how much she tried she never got over her hate of water nymphs. They always hit on me was the main reson though. "Hi," I herd a sing song voice say. This startled me because water nymphs couldent come out from under water. Let alone talk. Well in ways that I could understand normal talk wise. "I said Hello." The same voice said again. I looked down at the pond to see a girl with long black hair with violate hilights violate blue eyes pail skin and a few gold freckles across the brigge of her nose. Then I saw were her legs should have been. Their was a black tail with a purpel tint. She had the same color scails with the same tint across her chest like a short slevless shirt reviling her thin torsow. "Hello." I said a little confused. She didnt look like any water nyph I had ever seen. Annabeth on the other hand was awed by her. "Hello what is your name?" Annabeth praticly cooed. The spark in her silver gray eyes told me she had a plan and I was mostlikly not going to like it. "I am Sirena. Who are you?" The girl aparently named Sirena asked casuly. Like she didnt have a tail and nothing was the matter. "I am Annabeth and this is Percy." Annabeth said still awed. When she did that I got cindove scared, because most of the time I didnt like it when she did that.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>The people aparently named Percy and Annabeth were realy nice. I dont see why my familiy was so afraid of them. "So what are you exactly?" The one named Percy asked. I saw Annabeth smack him on the sholder. Probobly because she thought he was rude. I didnt realy care. It was only natural for him to be curriouse. "I am a mermaid." I explained to them. Percy's confused expression didnt change. Annabeth's on the other hand litt up with intuwishion. "Percy I am going to get chiron will you keep Sirena componey?" Annabeth asked Percy with a sweetness in her voice. "Sure," Percy said and Annabeth got up and ran to get this so called Chiron. I was the one that had the confused expression. The way they were acting didnt make much sence at all to me. "So who are your parents?" Percy asked tring to make small talk. "My mom is Amphrite and my dad is Posiedon." I said a little smug. Percy might as well droped his jaw. He was so quiet. Then it hit me. "Whait you arnt the same Percy that is my half-brother are you?" I asked him. He just noded. I was a little worried a that moment. Then Annabeth and a half horse man came running. "This is awfuly strange most mermaids are too shy to talk to people." The man who was aprently Chiron. "Percy did you learn anyting from her?" Chiron asked him like I was some prisioner. "Yes, her name is Sirena and she is my half-sister." Percy said still shocked. Annabeth and Chiron looked just as shocked. At that moment I knew this wasnt going to be the walk in the park I thought it was going to be.<p> 


	2. Legs of friendship

The lone song

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>They just kept staring at me in confused silance. "Hello earth to you people." I said waving my arm infront of them. "Fine," I said and pulled myself out of the water. befor I knew it I had legs. And a black T-shirt and pance thank the gods. "Wow how is that posible?" Annabeth asked still awed. "I didnt even know I could do that." I said just as awed struck. "One thing is for sure. If I had known about this years ago I would have ran away a lot sooner. Oops." I said I hadent planed on telling them I ran away from home. With my luck they will just send me back home. "Why did you run away?" Percy asked finaly snaping out of his dazment. "I was too difernt. I didnt like the same things as my hafe sisters. Hell I didnt even look like them." I told them and started to break down. "Well wecome to camp half-blood. Teckneacly you are a demi-god of Posiedon. So you can stay in cabin #3 with Percy." Chiron said smiling friendly at me. "Say what." Percy said staring at Chiron like he was crazy. Personaly I couldent blame him. Who wanted a half fish sister. I sertanly wouldent. Who am I kiding I dont fit in anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's view<p>

* * *

><p>I could tell Sirena was hurting bad. So my gilt got the best of me. "Ok she can stay with me. But no complaning about Tyson." I said warning her of my well our half brother that was a cyclopes. "Who is Tyson." She asked finaly getting to her feet. Her feet were bare so Chiron gave her a ride back to camp. To be honest I never thought in my wildest dremes I would have a mermaid as a half sister. That just didnt happen to normal people. Then again I am not normal. Chiron droped her off at the cabin. I was ready for every reaction she would have tords Tyson exept the one she realy had. As soon as she opend the door Tyson was their to great us. "Hello big brother. Hello small girl." Tyson said claping his hands together like a todler. "Tyson is that you?" Sirena asked dazzled. "Sirena sisy." Tyson said and gave her a big hug. "UUUh Tyson you are squishing me." Sirena said brethless. Tyson finaly let her go. "Whait rewind for a minut you two know eachother." I said bewilderd. "Yep dad threw us together a lot because I didnt have any friends. "Yep Sirena is good friend." Tyson said claping his hands together again. At that moment I knew that my life would not be the same again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know last chapter I forgot to do a disclamer. <strong>

**I do not own the PJO serize. **

**The only cariter I own is Sirena.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon so stay tooned.**


	3. Cold sholder

The lone song

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>To think that Tyson is at camp is somting else. "Sirena its time for breckfast." Percy said wakeing me up from sleep. "Ya I am starving." I said bright eyed and scaly tail. Get it. I had trouble walking on my new legs. I had never walked on them befor. Luckly Percy was there to catch me when I triped. He was nice over all. I just think he wasent expecting a sister. Specily a sister that was part fish. As we walked to the dining pavilion everyone stared. "Who is that with Percy?" Some asked. Others just stared. I didnt care. I knew I was going to have to stay away from water. Not as easy as it sounds.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's view<p>

* * *

><p>Sirena looked nevouly at the glass of water she had. "Is something wrong?" I asked tring to be nice. It was hard. I mean Posidon could have given me a heds up. Ofcores he didnt though. "Aww why are the popsicals always meted!" Grover complained. Sirena had her hand straight up pom twards him, and all of a sudden it froze solid. I could tell that because grovers toung stuck to it. Eveyone laughted. "How didn you do that?" I asked Sirena. " I have no idea what you are talking about." Sirena said crossing her arms. Her black hair quivred a bit, but she didnt fool me.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>What was I thinking! Using my powers in the middle of lunch, and right next to Percy no less. He would see right through my tought girl that will stay quite pose. Thats all it was a pose. I mean I wouldent hurt a fly. I was curiouse. Couldent brothers see right though me. They are my brothers they mostlikly can tell when I am lieing and telling the truth. Again what was I thinking! I am so dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok quick diclamer I dont own Pjo just Sirena. Read and review<strong>


	4. You can do more with water then move

The lone song

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>I was pacing back and forth by the pond tiring to figure out how to get out of this me. I messed up everything I toughed I just knew it. A water nymph all of a sudden thought it would be funny to squirt me with water. Of corse Percy and some of his friends that had just met me were right behind me when my tail popes out and I fell into the water. Just great. I felt so bad I probably ruined percy's life. Why did I ruin everything. I swam underwater and sat on a rock praying to drown. I knew it wasn't going to happen though. I was a mermaid for cring out loud I cant drown. I flicked my tail and pray things didn't get any worse.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's view<p>

* * *

><p>Pore Sirena was probably embarrassed. Nico, Grover, and Angelos son of Apollo were with me. Angelos or Angel had black hair and brown eyes. He was pail and slim. I ran over to the pond. I saw Sirena and smiled. She was lecturing a water nymph. "Wow you didn't tell us your sister was a mermaid." Grover said blinking. Surprisingly Angel didn't say a word, he just stared. Now he was creeping me out. He did know that she was my sister right? Sirena swam up to the surface and looked sheepish. Angel still just stared at her. Like she was the periodical. Strange.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirena's view<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a little self consensus with a boy like Angel staring at me. I had never had a crush before. It was a new and exiting feeling. Most things were new to me. But this was something else. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My blood was boiling in my vains screaming at me was more like it. I pulled my self out of the water. I balled my hand into a fist over my tail and a piller of steem rose up. I had my legs befor I knew it. "How did you do that?" Percy asked shocked. I explained to him we could controll all forms of water even Jelly. "Wow" He said shocked. "I know right." I said my eyes gleaming. I loved showing people something new. Even if it was going to back fire... some day.<p>

**wow right. Ok I dont own percy jackson I just own Sirena and Angel. Ok bye. **


End file.
